Cosmetics refer to goods which are used for a human body in order to add charming of the human body and change the appearance of the human body to be brighter, or to maintain or enhance skin or hair in a healthy state by making the human body clean and beautiful, and have a minor effect on the human body.
In recent years, the trend of cosmetics is toward functional cosmetics that nourish skin while protecting the skin beyond the sample cosmetic usage.
The functional cosmetics are products that help to whiten the skin, help to improve the wrinkles of the skin, protect the skin from ultraviolet rays, and include sunscreen, wrinkle-improving nutrition cream, whitening essence, and the like.
Recently, various kinds of cosmetics have been developed depending on their use and features as they have focused on functionality. Specifically, attempts have been made to incorporate functional cosmetic materials containing vitamins, other bioactive cosmetic ingredients and the like into a base cosmetic material.
However, since the functional cosmetic material may be very unstable and easily be spoiled, it is difficult to store the functional cosmetic material contained in a base cosmetic for a long time.
To solve the problems described above, as shown in FIG. 1, a product has been disclosed in Korean Registered Utility Model No. 20-0270335, where an inner container 2 is formed on a low portion of an outer container 1 in a diagonal shape. When both the containers are coupled to each other, a pointed portion of the inner container 2 having a diagonal shape breaks a sealing cap 3 to mix a base cosmetic material filled in the outer container 1 and the functional cosmetic material filled in the inner container 2, so that different cosmetic materials are easily mixed with each other through a simple operation for use.
However, according to the related art, since two kinds of cosmetic materials are mixed by destroying the sealing cap 3, the destroyed and separated sealing cap 3 may be introduced into a discharge tube of the outer container 1, thereby interrupting the discharge of cosmetic contents. In addition, the cosmetic materials filled in the outer container 1 may be contaminated by the destroyed sealing cap 3.